


C-RAVE-ing You

by elfenphoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I saw walk by me at a rave, Klance Week 2017: Free Day, M/M, Rave, and my friend saying it sounded like a good idea for a fanfic, anime/gaming convention, inspired by a bunch of Voltron cosplayers, klance, otherwise I don't really have an explanation, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfenphoenix/pseuds/elfenphoenix
Summary: Now, Keith definitely never imagined himself at a rave in the middle of a bunch of people in costume, or dancing with people he’d never met. Or Lance. Or, you know, making out with Lance in the middle of a giant group of people.But that’s what happened.





	C-RAVE-ing You

 

Pretty much this whole thing was caused by a whole bunch of times Keith was pulled somewhere he wouldn’t normally go, just because he couldn’t say no to one person or another.

Time number one: the gaming convention.

Pidge, genius tech geek, had insisted that she absolutely needed to return to Earth, because she went to this giant convention every single year, and last year, she’d won free badges for five people in a big gaming tournament, as well as a hotel room, and it would be a waste if they didn’t go and it would be fun so could they _please_ go with her…

So yeah. They went. It wasn’t like Pidge was that insistent about all that much, so pretty much the entire team had been powerless to turn her down.

Keith wasn’t exactly in the know when it came to gamer culture, since he was pretty sure the closest thing he’d had to a gaming console was an old Nokia phone. What could he say? He preferred his hovercraft. No indoor gadget beat the thrill of actually flying.

But he didn’t mind the vendor hall, though. While Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were geeking out about new games, and people in costume, Keith and Shiro wandered around.

Keith got in a bit of trouble for testing out one of the swords in the “Sharp and Pointy Store”, accidentally breaking it, and then yelling at the salesman for “false advertising” because his supposedly “high-quality, authentic blade” was a piece of useless crap.

Fortunately for them, the salesman was a big fan of Shiro, and they were able to get away without having to pay for the stupidly-expensive sword by giving him Shiro’s autograph.

If it had been a few years ago, Keith probably would have been a little weirded out by all of the people in costume, but after spending time in a real-life alien space mall, this place-- this _convention_ \-- almost seemed normal to him.

He went to a panel, too: “The History of Sharp Pointy Things”, and actually got some valuable information from it. He was glad at least _someone_ in this place knew what an actual sword was supposed to look like. Sure, a lot of the prop swords people were carrying around looked cool, but they weren’t very practical.

By the time all of that was over, it was getting late at night, and he didn’t really have anything left to do. He was about to head back to the hotel when he ran into Lance in the hallway, which led to…

Time number two: the nightly rave.

It so turned out that Lance wasn’t actually a super-geek; he just liked a few games, wanted to make Pidge happy, and definitely enjoyed looking at the girls in plate mail bikinis. Which, Keith had to admit, he should have expected.

But, apparently, at conventions there was a thing called a “rave”, a nightly club-like dance party where things could get a little crazy, which apparently sounded like a lot of fun to Lance, so they should totally all go.

And if saying no to Pidge was hard, saying no to Lance was harder. Not when he looked at Keith with that glinting white smirk and those shining blue eyes and okay fine, fine, he would go. But he couldn’t promise he’d have fun.

And so that’s how they’d got there, in the middle of this huge room filled with pulsing, unrecognizable music and bodies writhing to the beat, and smoke machines and flashing, multicolored lights. Even at the entrance, the music was so loud he could feel it shaking the bones around his heart.

He was surprised that Pidge and Hunk had agreed to come, but apparently the two of them just liked to dance for fun sometimes. Lance was the only one there to pick up girls.

“I’ll show you the best moves to get the girls, just you watch, buddy!” Lance grinned, running a hand through his hair, and elbowing Keith.

“Oh, I’m not really interested in girls,” he blurted in response.

He hadn’t exactly meant it like that. It wasn’t _not_ true, but what he’d meant was that he wasn’t there to pick up girls, he was there because Lance had asked him to come, but in the end it meant pretty much the same thing, didn’t it?

Pidge and Hunk didn’t really seem surprised for some reason, though? Hunk just slapped a five dollar bill into Pidge’s hand, showed his convention badge to the volunteer at the door, and headed inside. And Pidge just kind of shrugged and said, “I think you’ll be fine either way. All kinds of people come to these things.”

Pidge didn’t even have to flash her badge. Apparently, even at fourteen, she’d been to enough of these things that the staff just _knew_ her. Which was frightening by itself.

Lance, by contrast, was the only one who looked surprised. “Wait, you mean you’re _not_ straight?!”

Keith winced. “I guess? I haven’t really thought about it.”

Lance stared at him, mouth hanging open, for a really long time, before one of the volunteers at the door cleared her throat and asked, “um, are you guys coming in or not?”

Lance snapped his jaw shut, then shook his head and answered, “Y-yeah! C’mon, Keith, let’s go in!”

They went through the doors, and Keith nervously looked around, finding Pidge and Hunk dancing a bit awkwardly on the very edges of the mass crowd of people. Keith joined them, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do. “I don’t know how to dance,” he blurted, feeling extremely out of place at this rave.

Pidge shrugged, just kind of spinning around aimlessly. “I don’t think most people here _do_!” she shouted over the music, gesturing with a hand toward the center of the dance floor. “You just kinda do whatever. Have fun!”

Keith tried to do what she said, swaying back and forth to what seemed like a rhythm, before it completely changed.

Lance, though, seemed to be an exception. He seemed to know _exactly_ what he was doing, matching the ever-changing techno beat effortlessly, defeating somebody at a dance-off. Pretty soon there were girls flocking around them, cheering on the dance circle.

Pidge just grumbled, “He _always_ does this.”

It wasn’t long before Lance was dancing with a pretty girl in tight green shorts and a sports bra, his hips sliding against her butt, both of them grinning, and Keith was trying not to watch, but he was watching, and… he wasn’t enjoying himself. He should go.

One of the girls next to him grabbed his arm, smiling up at him. “Hey, you’re cute! D’you wanna dance?”

Keith shook her off. “Not really. I’m not a dancer.”

She shrugged. “Okay, sure. But you should at least try to have some fun. Come on, like this!” She smiled, shaking a bit to the beat, her red skirt flouncing around her. Keith tried to follow suit, mainly because focusing on her allowed him to _not_ focus on Lance. “Heyyy, now you’re getting it!” She cheered, seeming to genuinely feel happy for him. “Just relax, let go! That’s what great about raves! You’re never gonna see most of these people again, so you have nothing to be afraid of!” she shouted.

Maybe she was right. For just a little while, he should forget about Voltron, about space and aliens and responsibility, and just… dance. Even if he wasn’t good at it.

She let go of his hand, and gave him some space to dance. Eventually, he started to figure out how the music started to work, and he was actually enjoying himself. It was extremely hot in there, though. He was glad he’d left his jacket with Shiro in the hotel room, but he wished he was wearing a pair of shorts instead of full-length black pants.

Lance had started a whole new dance circle now, grinning wildly as he beat someone else at a popping challenge. Keith had no idea Lance knew how to dance like this, but it was extremely attractive and… and he really needed to stop thinking about him.

As time went by and more people joined the dance floor, Keith felt the crowd begin to draw closer around him. More girls asked him to dance, and he turned down all of them. They all took it in stride, though.

But then he felt hands reaching around his hips, and he jumped, ready to punch them in the nose, before realizing that it was a boy, trying to dance with him. He quickly jerked away, escaping to the other side of the dance circle, next to Pidge. He definitely wasn’t _scared_ of some guy on the dance floor, since he was pretty sure he could beat everyone in there in a fight, but he knew Shiro would _kill_ him if he got in a fight while he was there and ruined the whole convention for Pidge.

But then it happened again. This guy was really _not_ getting the hint. This time, Keith tried to elbow him away, as a subtle warning. But the guy tried again.

And then Lance was dancing next to him, grabbing the guy by the wrist, sliding his hands down his sides. And then the two of them were dancing and… _what_ was going on?! It was nice that the guy was leaving him alone finally, but he didn’t expect Lance to be so… freely physical. He didn’t want to judge him for it, it just… stung. A little.

The crowd was pushing in closer. He started to let himself relax again. Just ignore Lance dancing with the mystery boy, their hands intertwined, their hips swaying along to the music. Just be himself. Enjoy himself. And there were other people there, too! Some of them were even pretty attractive!

One of them, a cute boy with striking blue eyes and dyed black hair, tapped Keith on the shoulder and asked if he wanted to dance.

And hell, why not? If he could fight space aliens, then he could dance with some cute boy he didn’t know, right? Nobody was judging him. And it even felt nice, to feel this person’s hips against him, moving to the beat, to feel the music in the pulse of his blood, to feel his heart pounding in the knowledge that he was doing something he would _never_ do, but here he was, and it was exhilarating, and maybe he understood a little bit why Lance enjoyed it so much. Maybe not why he changed partners so much (he’d finally gotten rid of the boy that had been hitting on Keith earlier), but at least he understood the thrill he got out of it.

But they were getting pushed closer together now, and soon enough they were in the middle of the dance floor, and Keith was so close to Lance that it felt more like he was dancing with him than with the boy behind him.

Lance just grinned at him and shrugged. Kind of like, _well, this wasn’t how this was supposed to work, but it’s okay, I guess._

At some point, Lance had taken off his shirt, probably from the heat of the rave, and he was way too attractive for the girl he was dancing with. He was too perfect. It was so annoying.

Lance didn’t really seem interested in his dance partner anymore, his gaze locked on Keith. Was this a challenge? Was he trying to imply that Keith was too scared to dance with him? Because he was wrong.

Keith pushed away from the boy behind him, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and pressing himself close. And then they were dancing, face to face, the music seeming to match Keith’s heartbeat.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

But he liked it.

He liked the feeling of their hips against each other, like the feeling of having claimed that this boy, that so many people wanted to dance with, was _his_ now.

And they were dancing closer and closer, completely tangled together, and Keith wondered if someone had spiked the water coolers, or if it was just the music that made him this crazy. Crazy enough to wind his fingers through Lance’s hair, to allow the boy to lean over and kiss him, and kiss him, and he enjoyed it. He wanted more of it. He never wanted it to end.

Here, in the middle of a crowd of people he didn’t know (plus Pidge and Hunk, who he later found out were taking pictures), in a place he was pretty sure he’d never come back to, he found himself dancing with Lance. And making out with him?

It was definitely not something he could have _ever_ seen happening. But hey, that’s the kind of stuff that happens at raves.

**Author's Note:**

> Many aspects of this are woven together from my own experiences at raves. At one point there was a guy that wouldn’t leave me alone, and so my friend danced with him in order to rescue me. And a different time, even though both me and my friend had partners, we were all dancing so close that it felt like we were dancing with each other. Of course, unlike Keith and Lance in this scenario, I did not actually end up grinding on my friend. But, I add creative license.


End file.
